1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a band of a bra, more particularly one, which has two supporting ribs, and a sustaining rib between the two supporting ribs for reducing the effect of tension of the band on the supporting ribs such that the band will touch a wearer's body closely without having wrinkles or raised areas thereon.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The main purposes of bras are to protect and shape the appearance of a girl's breasts. Good bras should also be comfortable to wear. When a bra is worn on a woman's body, the bands of the bra are prone to have wrinkles and raised areas owing to the tension therein. And, the wrinkles and raised areas of the bra bands will spoil the outline of the woman's back when she wears close-fitting clothes.
Referring to FIGS. 4 and 5, a conventional bra 4 includes two cups 41, and two bands 42, which are connected to respective ones of the cups 41 at front ends thereof. Each of the bands 42 has two supporting ribs 432 thereon for helping keep the band 42 smooth. However, when the bra 4 is worn on a woman's body with the bands 42 being stretched, passed across the woman's back, and joined together at rear ends thereof, the tensional force on the bands 42 will cause deformation of the supporting ribs 43 because the tensional force is in the direction perpendicular to the supporting ribs 43, and because the middle portions of the bands 42 will be subjected to greater tension. Consequently, the bands 42 will have wrinkles and raised areas, which will spoil the outline of her back when she wears close-fitting clothes.